Konan's Flight
by Lady of the Fishes
Summary: On a rainy day Konan wishes she could fly through Amegakure.


What started as an idea caused by a string of rainy days, turned into a character exploration, turned into an "I can fit this into the manga story line." So here is a cannon peek into Konan, cuz to be honest, we really don't know all that much about the woman she has become.

This is set to start sometime between Konan and Peins last appearance in chapter 364 and their reappearance in chapter 367, then follows the events of 367 & 368. To fit it in, I borrowed most of the dialog from the manga translations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Konan. I do like to Cosplay as her though. ;)

* * *

It was raining. Konan repositioned her head in her hands, stared out the window and sighed again. That sigh was the only indication of her mood, for her face kept its customary serine expression. She wasn't surprised that it was raining, after all her partner Pein controlled the weather around Amegakure. Growing up in the country of Rain, she usually didn't mind that much, but Sunday wasn't a day Pein normally had it rain. She had really wanted to go flying today, and now she couldn't. All because it was raining, and rain soaked paper won't hold its shape.

Sure, she could go ask Pein if he would let the rain stop for a few hours so she could fold herself into butterflies and take flight. But more likely than not, he would tell her, again, why it was a bad idea to stop the rain. Also, since he was a God to the people of Amegakure and she was only the messenger, she couldn't order him around.

Not that she would want to. She always did what he told her to without question. She was, after all, the emissary of his will, and his partner. But even as a God, he didn't understand her love of flight. Didn't understand how she loved to flutter around as hundreds or even a thousand different butterflies, soaring and chasing each other. Had never really understood it, even though they had grown up together, both orphans, victims of the Rain country's many wars.

"Konan."

She turned towards the sound of her name. Pein stood in the doorway to the room in Yahiko's body. The only one of his bodies that could control the rain.

"Come with me," he ordered, "We have things to discuss." Konan nodded her head and stood up. Pein turned around and left the room, with Konan following behind, as usual. They walked through the dark corridors of their headquarters in silence.

Suddenly Pein stopped walking and looked back as if he was trying to see something.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked. When he concentrated like that, it usually wasn't a good sign.

"Someone has disturbed my rain's fall," he responded. "And judging from their chakra, it's someone dangerous." While this news was surprising, Konan was not worried. After all, as she had told Madara yesterday, Pein had never lost a fight. It was one of the things she admired about him.

"Let's go," Pein said, changing direction from the way he had been going.

"Alright," was Konan's response. He led her to the roof and walked out into the down pouring rain. Konan stopped under the overhang to keep herself dry. The rain was even worse up here than it had been looking out her window. Pein stood at the edge of the roof, staring off into his city.

"Konan, when I stop the rain, use your jutsu to find this intruder." His voice drifted back over the sounds of the rain to her.

"I'll take care of it," she responded in a soothing tone. She watched him raise his arms, and knew that he was forming a series of ninja symbols. She raised her own hands and placed them into the proper position for her jutsu and waited.

"Here I go," he called back to her.

"Alright," she responded. She watched as Pein raised his hands and focused his chakra into the sky. The rain began to slow and as Pein concentrated more, slowly stopped. The sky remained overcast and the only sounds came from the water slowly dripping off the buildings. A very wet Pein turned back towards Konan.

"Do it now, Konan," he ordered.

"Yes," she responded as she shut her eyes and concentrated. She felt the changes begin as she focused her chakra. Her body slowly altered into hundreds of sheets of paper and spread out from the overhang. Even though her body was now in hundreds of pieces, Konan still had complete control over every piece and they quickly folded into origami butterflies.

The butterflies flew past Pein and spread out over the city. If she had still been in human form someone, namely Pein, might have glimpsed a small smile grace her lips. She was getting her wish to fly, even if she had to find this intruder. Even scouting had its moments, for that was when Pein would stop the rain for her.

* * *

I would like to thank Phreoth over on Deviant Art for her betaing of this fic. She made it so much better.


End file.
